


Lawlu week day 2

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And it's not good, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Recovery, luffy remembers, luffy struggle, no beta we die like men, trafalgar is okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 2 — Dreams
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 18





	Lawlu week day 2

Это началось когда ему было лет семь. Луффи помнит слишком хорошо: обычный день, наполненный приключениями с братьями, смехом и крайне вкусным мясом, чтобы ночью обернуться кошмаром. Он увидел во сне смерть Эйса, которая ощущалась такой до ужаса реальной, что у него началась паническая атака. Брат — живой, тёплый, без татуировок и шрамов, до ужаса родной, — вскочил с кровати и начал его успокаивать, не понимая причины. Сабо присоединился вскоре, и она оба восприняли рассказ о смерти из-за человека-магмы как детский кошмар.

Луффи тогда тоже постарался доказать себе, что такого не бывает, что его брат живой, и всё отлично. Но даже так следующие несколько месяцев он спал в кровати Эйса, боясь увидеть это снова. Тот сон — слишком реальный, когда ты чувствуешь жар, боль и внутри тебя всё словно рушится в одно мгновение. Он сжимал маленькими руками ворчащего брата и обещал себе, что с ним никогда такого не произойдёт.

Это был далеко не последний сон.

Со временем они стали приходить всё чаще, он видел смерть Сабо и его возвращение, не раз и не два эти воспоминания — иначе он и не мог их назвать, — вызывали у ребёнка слезы. Он видел, знал, что там, в том мире, он храбрый и целеустремлённый, и он защищает своих родных и друзей до самого конца. Но тут у него было слабое тело и панические атаки, и он был ужасно рад, что кроме него этого никто не видит. Никто не осудит за слабость, которая пожирает изнутри.

Он видит свою команду, которая скорее напоминает семью, и у него болит внутри, рядом с сердцем, потому что он знает, что совершенно не такой, как там. Он помнит слишком много: имена, привычки, все секреты и слабости, и ему хочется снова быть рядом с ними, но одновременно до жути стыдно даже пытаться.

Луффи живёт в тени себя самого из другого мира, и он прекрасно знает, что не сможет даже сравниться с Королём Пиратов.

Там у него даже был парень — наверное, муж подходит больше, — красивый, умный, пусть мрачный, но такой верный, что они готовы были обменяться сердцами в буквальном смысле. Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, Ло стал сниться всё чаще и чаще, слишком прекрасный, слишком не его.

В университете он, что удивительно, начинает встречать знакомых. Раньше из-за болезни Луффи приходилось сидеть дома, выходить только с братьями, которые охраняли младшего как самое ценное сокровище, и он не мог не начинать горько смеяться от сравнения. Но к совершеннолетию здоровье более-менее пришло в норму, хоть он и понятия не имел, на кого хотел бы поступать. В итоге он решил положится на свое чутье по отношению к людям, и подал документы на менеджера по персоналу. Хоть что-то он получил от прошлого себя.

Как бы иронично это ни было, Зоро он встречает прямо у входа. Тот, прислонившись к стене, явно кого-то ждёт, и лишь бегло осматривает новичка, отводя взгляд. Луффи давит в себе желание подойти, обнять крепко-крепко, зарыдать прямо на шее своего старпома. Мечник всегда понимал его, они знал друг друга до самой глупой мысли, самой отчаянной мечты.

Но сейчас уже не тот мир, и они уже тоже не те. Заинтересует ли он, хилый мальчишка, такого как Зоро? Сможет ли заслужить уважение или добиться дружбы в мире, где всё словно перевернулось верх дном?

Смелости он так и не набирается, поэтому только проходит мимо, закусив губу. Луффи не понимает, почему не такой, как во снах, почему так часто боится и так легко впадает в панику? Наверное, вселенная что-то сильно попутала.

Усопп подсаживается к нему на лекции, толкает локтем, представляется, и кажется гораздо более развязным, чем в прошлой жизни. Парень искренне за него радуется, не может перестать улыбаться, когда тот рассказывает ему про свои впечатления от первого дня, и Луффи совершенно не жаль, что он почти полностью прослушал, что говорил преподаватель.

Когда он пытается найти Усоппа на следующий день, тот уже подсаживается к Нами, и парень старается уверить себя, что в этом нет ничего странного. Но потом снайпер машет ему рукой, рыжая внимательно осматривает, а затем мягко улыбается, и у Луффи появляется смутная надежда, что всё будет в порядке.

Одно тянет за собой другое — благодаря друзьям и собственной решимости выучиться, его баллы на удивление на достойном месте. Эйс, который не один и не два раза был близок к исключению, гордо ерошит его волосы, а Сабо, пусть и был круглым отличником, тоже не перестаёт радостно улыбаться. Гарп, с которым связаны не такие уж и радостные воспоминания, но который всё же заботился о них все эти годы, фыркает, но хвалит, и Луффи знает, что на большее он просто не способен.

Как-то незаметно к Нами притягивается Санджи, который подрабатывает в столовой, вместе с ним приходит и Зоро, который просто не может упустить бровастого из виду. Луффи искренне поздравляет их, когда через месяц, с хорошего такого пинка Нами, они начинают встречаться. Из них получается отличная пара, в чём он, собственно, никогда и не сомневался. Но это заставляет у него болеть внутри, рядом с сердцем, где, наверное, душа находится. Болеть, потому что перед глазами сразу встаёт образ Траффи.

Как бы неожиданно это ни было, Чоппера он встречает благодаря тому, что Нами ловко проносит медикам из соседнего университета алкоголь взамен на услуги разного рода и в общем дружбу. Не то чтобы бывший олень особо пил, конечно, но именно его, как новичка, чаще всего посылали за алкоголем. И пусть черезчур внимательный Зоро не позволял ему нести пакеты, Луффи всё равно увязывался за Нами, чтобы заглянуть, как же изнутри выглядел медицинский.

Чоппер оказался низким парнем со слишком яркими голубыми глазами, и был на год младше из компании. Что впрочем не помешало ему влиться в неё очень быстро, он откровенно растаял от хорошего отношения Луффи, да и остальным нравился.

Все они были совершенно другими, и вместе с тем точно такими же, что иногда у Монки снова наворачивались слёзы на глаза. Но он продолжал улыбаться, и заодно просить вселенную, которая благосклонно будто отвела от него приступы, которые раньше случались раз в два месяца.

Библиотека — странное место, это он всегда знал. Но он уж точно не ожидал встретить там Робин, прячущуюся за стеллажом. Её лицо было такое напуганное, что у Луффи не возникло и тени сомнения, когда он врал подозрительно знакомому мужчине, что высокая брюнетка побежала к выходу. Она тогда выдохнула и осела на пол, а он предложил ей воды. И пусть сердце билось как бешеное, от страха за себя, за неё, он набрался смелости предложить ей свою помощь.

Пришлось идти за помощью к деду, но оно того определённо стоило, и пусть он на половине пути домой почувствовал слабость, она ничего не сказала, а молча поддержала сбоку. С такой же мягкой улыбкой, и она шла ей намного больше, чем страх.

Как бы забавно это ни было, Фрэнки они встретили когда тот стоял перед Робин на одном колене и предлагал встречаться. Солнечные очки были сняты, роза трогательно протянута, и Луффи даже показалось, что он видел лёгкий румянец на лице будущего археолога.

Парню не давала покоя мысль, каким же образом он встретит Брука или Джимбея, раз в этом мире они все студенты. Буквально через несколько дней после этого Брук объявился в столовой и начал играть на скрипке, и пусть столь изысканный инструмент не совсем отвечал настроению, людям всё равно понравилось, а сам Луффи набрался смелости подойти и похвалить музыку, предложить сесть рядом с ними. Как оказалось, Брук скоро заканчивал консерваторию, а тут учился его друг. И так как ему нужна практика, чтобы выступать перед публикой, он не увидел ничего такого в том чтобы «обеспечить вашу трапезой музыкальным сопровождением».

А вот Джимбея ему представил Эйс, который притащил домой мужчину, годившегося ему в отцы. Джимбей, с его седыми прядями и авторитетным видом, становился в три раза менее пафосным, когда находился рядом с тремя братьями, а после и с друзьями Луффи.

Но не может всё быть настолько хорошо, и паническая атака застала Монки прямо в столовой. Он не успел даже толком срегировать, только цеплялся за плечи Зоро, который первым заметил, что что-то не так, и утащил его в уборную, чтобы все следом последовали за ними. Кажется, Усопп побежал за водой и Чоппером, которого в тот момент как раз и не было — он хотел познакомить их со своим другом из старшего курса медицинского, и Луффи вообще-то с нетерпением ждал, окажется ли этот кто-то знакомым или нет.

Кажется, он что-то мямлил, просил не обращать внимания, когда Ророноа тряс его, когда Санджи ударил того по плечу и посадил Луффи прямо в одной из кабинок на закрытый унитаз. Он говорил ему дышать, глубоко, и Монки уже много раз слышал это до этого, но не помогало. Он мотал головой и без конца просил прощения за всё — за слабость, за то, что совершенно не такой, как раньше, за всё-всё-всё. А потом повара грубо отпихнули, от чего где-то рядом Зоро зарычал, и холодные руки взяли его лицо, но Луффи всё ещё не мог перестать задыхаться.

Он увидел прямо перед своими глазами Ло, который что-то говорил, смотрел своим пронзительным взглядом, и его губы шевелились, но парень ничего не слышал. Он наверняка повел себя глупо — начал извиняться и перед Трафальгаром тоже, просил прощения, что Король Пиратов сидит тут и ведёт себя совершенно недостойно, что стал явно не тем, кем должен был:

— Траффи, ты наверняка разачарован, я провалился как капитан, я так слаб, прости.

Так продолжалось пока Ло не приблизился ещё и не начал говорить вкрадчивее, так что только его голос и звучал в голове.

И вскоре Луффи начал дышать, глубокие вдохи и выдохи, и смог взглянуть на перепуганные лица друзей, от чего стало ужасно стыдно. Он снова извинился, и Трафальгар подал ему воды, а затем повернулся к остальным:

— И часто такое бывает? — Зоро качает головой, и, кажется, даже боится сделать шаг вперёд.

— Давно не было, — тихо говорит Монки, не поднимая взгляд. — П--

— Не извиняйся, — резко прерывает его медик, и чуть смягчается. — Есть кому забрать домой? Может заказать такси? — Луффи быстро мотает головой — Эйс и Сабо были так рады, что приступов стало меньше, не стоит им знать.

— Всё уже нормально, правда. Спасибо большое, я сам могу дойти.

— Чёрта с два! — прерывает его Нами, складывая руки на груди. — Если понадобится, я заставлю этих двоих нести тебя на руках, — она пренебрежительно кивает в сторону Санджи с Зоро. — Может быть, я не буду звонить твоим братьям, но тогда мы лично проводим тебя до дома и в следующий раз, когда тебе будет плохо, ты нам сразу скажешь!

Ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как кивнуть, Ло лишь фыркает, и Чоппер спохватывается:

— Это Трафальгар Ло, он мне часто помогает с учёбой и в целом я подумал, что он вам понравится, — он чешет затылок, закусывая губу. — Однако вовремя же я его привёл, — неловко смеётся он.

Никто не спрашивает о том, что говорил во время приступа Луффи, Трафальгар без каких-либо разговор отправляется с ними, они идут медленно, непривычно, но у Монки теплеет внутри. Только спустя минут двадцать до него доходит — Траффи, настоящий, реальнее не бывает. И их встреча происходит так, позорище. Он не может перестать пялиться на медика, замечать намного меньшее количество татуировок, он тут менее худой, пусть всё равно высокий и жилистый. Да и в целом, кажется, больше не сосредоточен на одной лишь мести, что не может не радовать.

Домой к нему они заваливаются как-то без предупреждения, просто Нами гордо ведёт всю процессию, а потом резко разворачивает назад. Эйс вываливается весь красный и взъерошенный, Марко сзади него салютирует Луффи — он неловко машет ему в ответ. Пусть с разницей в возрасте, Монки не мог не видеть, насколько счастливым его брат становится с бывшим Фениксом.

Потом они все вместе решают, что голубков нужно оставить вдвоём, поэтому сегодня Луффи спит у них.

У них — это на съемной квартире Нами, где и так регулярно ночует кто-то из их компании.

На следующий день Зоро извиняется за свое поведение, и Луффи не может сделать ничего другого, кроме как крепко обнять его, заставляя себя не заплакать в плече своего старпома. Санджи, тщательно за этим следивший, потом всё равно наругал своего парня и спросил, всё ли в порядке.

Луффи подумал, что давно не ощущал себя таким счастливым.

Ему всё же не удаётся избежать разговора с Трафальгаром, который совершенно точно уверен, что раньше они не встречались, и Луффи смеется чуть сломанно:

— Ты мне ни за что не поверишь. Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь.

— А ты попробуй, — он отвечает с вызовом, нагло и беззаботно, и Монки неожиданно сильно хочется его поцеловать. За то, что он не такой, как тогда, что не презирает. Тот словно ловит это настроение, и наклоняется чуть ближе:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Всё отлично, — Луффи гордится, что его голос не дрожит, но мягкий смешок от Ло заставляет колени подгибаться. «Тогда» он никогда так не делал, «тогда» они оба были другими, но здесь и сейчас ощущается как нельзя ярко.

После этого, правда, Нами, так их и застукавшая, смотрит на Ло будто собирается раскопать всю его подноготную и вывести на чистую воду. Усопп только хлопает его по плечу и ещё раз интересуется, всё ли в порядке, а Брук заводит мягкую мелодию.

Через год, когда они уже как несколько месяцев встречаются, Луффи всё же рассказывает о своих снах, о прошлой жизни, до ужаса реальной. О себе-совсем-не-таком, и о том, что Ло он знает оттуда же. Трафальгар тогда крепко обнимал его со спины и держал ладони в своих, как будто боялся что у него случится приступ.

— Я не знаю, было это на самом деле или нет, — сказал он наконец, когда Монки закончил свой рассказ длинною в жизнь. — Но что было, то прошло. Ты уже другой человек с другой жизнью, как и все твои друзья. Это на самом деле ужасно, что именно они вызвали у тебя приступы, — он сжимает руки крепче, и Луффи глубоко вздыхает. — Но всё же частично благодаря им мы встретились. И всё же, пусть ты не резиновый, растяжка у тебя всё равно неплохая, — он тихо смеётся, и парень в его руках хохочет.

Не от пошлой шутки, а от облегчения — он никому никогда не рассказывал об этих воспоминаниях, и, наверное, именно эти слова ему нужны были. Поэтому он поворачивается и мягко целует Ло, который уже совсем не Хирург Смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
